Ultraman Blast
Ultraman Blast is an Ultra from Nebula X95 and is the leader of the Nebula Bros., the enforcers of Nebula X95. He is a very powerful Ultra and the distant cousin of Ultraman Agul. His commander sent him to Earth because his brother, Ultraman Xander and his league of aliens and kaiju were attacking it. Features Protectors: Sturdy and unbreakable pieces of armor on his chest. Similar to Agul's Head Crystal: Used for collecting light energy. Also used for some attacks. Ultra Armor: Normal Ultra armor that has the same weaknesses as all other Ultra armors, such as cold X95 Bands: Two indestructible metal bands that are used for a few attacks and are sometimes used as armor. Powers Roaring Star Blast: A very powerful ray of energy. Can destroy even the strongest of foes with just one shot. First used on Maximum Gomora. Fired in an L pose. Healer Ray: A beam of energy that instantly heals anything touched by it. Heat Wave: A concentrated stream of fire. First used to burn Birdon. Energy Blast: A normal blast of energy. Enough power to destroy a weak monster. Crystal Stream: A small ray from the crystal on his head. Enough power to destroy an asteroid. Destructo Ray: A very powerful beam from the X95 Bands. First used against EX Red King Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon: An extremely powerful ray fired from his whole body. Used against Ultraman Xander and Commander Accelerate. Blast Dynamite: Blast is covered in energy and explodes on impact. Using it may cause exhaustion. Blast Blades: Blades of energy formed using the X95 Bands. Used to destroy General Plasma. History Ultraman Blast was born in Nebula X95 along with his younger brother Ultraman Xander. He studied in the X95 Academy where he quickly trained to be a strong warrior. Eventually, he became the best fighter. Even if Ultraman Xander was just second, he was so bent on being the best that he even tried to kill the other students. However, his teacher gave him a beating and was banished. 15 years later, Ultraman Blast eventually was picked by the king of X95 to be the leader of the Nebula Bros. When the time was right, he was sent to Earth because it was Ultraman Xander's next target. Knowing t hat he could not be a giant on Earth, he merged with Hiroto Makasuto, the captain of team AKFW. When Xander's first monster, Eleking arrived, Hiroto transformed for the first time. Blast eventually overpowered Eleking and defeated him with a few Energy Blasts. After that, Birdon was sent to Earth. AKFW tried to destroy Birdon but they were eventually beaten and only the timely transformation of Hiroto saved them. Blast battled Birdon and had a short fight. Birdon to burn Blast but he fired an Energy Blast at Birdon's face. While Birdon was blinded, Blast burned him using the Heat Wave. Xander decided to release some of his stronger monsters. He brought down Maximum Gomora first. Team AKFW was deployed yet again but was defeated and saved by Blast. Maximum Gomora was Blast's first monster that he had a hard time with. Blast tried to burn him with the Heat Wave but Maximum Gomora was immune to fire. He finally unlocked his signature move, the Roaring Star Blast and finally defeated it. Xander then was angry and deployed Bemstar. Blast fought Bemstar and beat it up, but Bemstar kept fighting. He blasted Bemstar but it absorbed the blast. Ultraman Blast blasted another energy blast and Bemstar absorbed it again. However, the two blasts inside the gorge collided and blew Bemstar up from the inside. Xander then hired Imit Ultraman to destroy Blast. They fought each other and they were equal until Blast used the Roaring Star Blast and blew Imit Ultraman up. Xander eventually released EX Red King. Blast had a hard time and got beaten up. Blast however, unlocked a new abillity called the Destructo Ray and destroyed EX Red King. Xander became very frustrated and sent Baltan and Mephilas to take care of Blast. He had a hard time but Blast blew them both up using the Destructo Ray and Roaring Star Blast. Xander sent his 2nd strongest troop General Plasma to fight Ultraman Blast. Blast had a really hard time but with the help of Team AKFW, killed him using the Blast Blades. Annoyed, Xander finally decided to come down and fight Blast with his right hand man Commander Accelerate. Blast was defeated even when he tried to use the Roaring Star Blast, it was deflected and hit Blast himself. Hiroto encouraged Blast and Blast finally destroyed the both of them using his ultimate attack, The Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon. After that, Blast thanked Hiroto and finally went back to Nebula X95. Season 2 Ultraman Blast came back to Earth after hearing a villain named Destroyer was going to attack it. He merged with Hiroto again when he came back. The monsters now were stronger. His first fight when he returned was Alien Giga, and they were equal, and he was defeated by a Roaring Star Blast. Again, EX Red King was revived and fought Blast yet again. The ending was the same though. After that, he was challenged by an upgraded Demon Darkness, one of Destroyer's best troops. He was trashed around. He was still able to fight, but he knew he couldn't win. When he was about to clash with him again, Ultraman Zapper, his best friend and member of the Nebula Bros, in his Future Mode, helped Blast out. They eventually defeated Demon Darkness by doing a combo move, destroying the alien. Destroyer hired Alien Zarab and he turned into Imit Ultraman Blast. He fought Blast and they were equal, but Zarab was exposed and destroyed when Blast used the Destructo Ray. After that, Destroyer sent EX Dachrow to fight Zapper again. However he met opposition in the form of Blast. They fought extremely hard but then, Dachrow was winning. But when Ultraman Zapper came, he was also defeated. Blast healed himself and Zapper and fought Dachrow. In the end, they were able to destroy Dachrow. After that, his master Dark Lugiel sent him on a mission. Destroyer said he had enough and killed Lugiel in a fit of rage. He came to Earth personally and fought Blast himself. Blast was easily overpowered by destroyer. Even when Ultraman Zapper came to aid him, he also was defeated, knowing that they could not defeat him, they fused! They created the super ultra Ultraman Photon and easily defeated Destroyer and finished him off with the Photon Ray.Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltramanCosmosEclipse Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest